Seasonal Watanukis
by flacedice
Summary: A selection of short oneshots and drabbles. Happy Holidays!
1. Author's note

Last month Iambicicklometer at LJ noted that there really wasn't enough 104 Christmas fic and threw down the gauntlet. I thought that I'd give it a go and write one or two pieces. At the time I had started seriously looking at my more neglected Watanukis from that dangerous fic A Day With Watanuki. I was already working on further adventures for some of them when Azamiko at started talking to me about Archer!Watanuki.

Two birds one stone. I'd already had a Christmas idea involving the prickly fellow so I thought why not? And then it was – why not all of them?

Why not indeed :D

So I now give you a number of seasonal drabbles and (short!) one shots centring around the AU Watanukis you been introduced before. A sort of catch up to where they are now, if you will. View it as my Christmas and New Years gift to you all. You've all made me feel very welcome in the fandom and I wanted to give you all a thank you.

So sit back and enjoy. And most of all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays. Not to mention the celebrations of the New Year – it's been a good one and I feel that there is only better to come:) A safe holidays to you all :D

Stories:

Unexpected Gift (archer!Watanuki)

Preparations (lord & prince)

Beginnings (lord & prince)

Celebrations at Home (Chan boys)

For You (Child!Watanuki)

Frozen Sanctuary (53rd Regiment)

Reciprocation (wind spirit!Watanuki)

Holiday Special (restaurant!Watanuki)

Resolutions (vampire-bait! Watanuki)


	2. Unexpected Gift

AN: The one who started it all off and the Watanuki who is perhaps the most complicated that I have written so far. He has surprised me more than any of them and I think you might agree with me when Stray Hamaya gets posted. Archer!Watanuki is such a prickly fellow sigh Merry Christmas.

UNEXPECTED GIFT

"Here." A neatly wrapped package was thrust into his hands.

Watanuki looked down at the immaculate wrapping. It must have been gift wrapped in the store for he couldn't imagine the stoic (annoying!) archer taking the time needed to do it right.

"I don't want it." He tried to push it back into the other boy's hands but Doumeki had already anticipated the reaction and stepped out of reach. He was left holding the present at arms length with no where to go unless he dropped it.

He wasn't rude enough to do that.

He slowly brought the wrapped package to his chest. He stared down at the tasteful packaging. A gift. Doumeki had given him a gift.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" The words were bored but Watanuki caught the mocking glance of those gold eyes.

Watanuki's eyes narrowed. He sat down on the nearby bench and started to carefully unpeeling the tape holding the wrapping in place. He opened both ends and straighten out the bent paper before lifting the last piece of tape that held it all together.

A smooth black cardboard box about the size of his hand. The front had a plastic window and he could see the earbuds of the headphones and the blank screen of the MP3 player.

His fingers slowly moved along the smooth surface of the box. He wasn't quite sure how to react or what to say. So he kept his eyes on the box and avoided looking at the other boy who was still standing in front of him.

After a few moments Doumeki sat down on the bench beside him. "You can listen to music to keep you calm on the train. This way you won't kill anyone by derailing it." He paused, a moment of ominous silence. "I've already put some music on it for you."

The branches of the trees above them started to tremble. Watanuki shot to his feet and thrust an accusing finger at the other boy. "Knowing you it's probably a selection of enka!" He glared at Doumeki who was still sitting on the bench, unmoved by the display of anger. The branches began to shake. "And I suppose you want dinner because I don't have a gift for you! Only someone like you would buy a gift for someone in order to intrude in their lives on a holiday!" The bare branches rattled against each other.

Doumeki looked up at the distressed trees with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed across his chest.

Watanuki span away from the infuriating sight and took a series of deep breaths. Slowly the rattling stopped and the branches resumed their original wind-powered swaying.

There was a scraping sound as Doumeki got up from the bench. Watanuki stayed still as the other boy slowly sauntered into his vision and started down the path ahead of him, heading towards the station. "At this rate you'll be lucky to keep anything in the pots."

The branches whipped so hard several of them snapped. "You'll be lucky if you get anything at all, you bastard!" Watanuki spat.

But his hands cradled the present so gently that the wrapping still folded around it remained uncreased.

xXx

From what I know enka is the equivalent to country music. Japanese youth hate it 

And yes, there are lot of underlying tensions here. I was working on their meeting at the time and it's a bit deep 0.0


	3. Preparations

AN: Christmas isn't celebrated in this universe but there is a tradition of exchanging gifts on the eve of the New Year. And spending the transition with those close to you ;) Set about four one shots in the future. Yeah, there are going to be a lot.

PREPARATIONS

Lord Kimihiro stared out the window of his bedroom. The room was dark but the waxing moon gave enough light to see the empty gravel drive. Even as he watched, a light dusting of snow began to fall. Kimihiro sighed and got up from the chair he had dragged over to the window. He started pulling off his robe as he walked towards his bed. It was late.

And it wasn't like he had expected that he was going to have any visitors anyway.

A ripple in the secondary wards stopped him in his tracks. Hands stilled on the sash of his robe as he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. His eyes sprang back open as he realized that it was not the predatory incursion he expected but a familiar presence.

He turned and looked out the window again, not quite trusting the revelation. Thought it was faint there was clearly a set of small lights approaching. Lanterns.

A carriage was heading up the drive.

Kimihiro headed for the door of his bedroom, hastily retying his robe. His hand fell on the pocket and he hesitated as he felt the object within.

By the time he was descending the main staircase, Hikideshi had appeared and was crossing the foyer to open the door.

The door opened to reveal the prince standing on the portico, brushing snow from the shoulders of his winter jacket. The motion drew the eye to the light patterning of dark grey on black that intensified as it descended down the garment's length. The effect was interrupted, however by the large package the prince held in one arm.

"What are you doing here?" The question was out of Kimihiro's mouth before he could stop it.

Doumeki looked up and stepped inside with a shrug. "I have nowhere better to be."

Kimihiro was trying to parse that in terms of insult and compliment when the prince stepped forward and thrust the package into his hands. "Here."

The lord blinked, his hands automatically closing around the bundle. He held it gingerly as his fingers sank into the cloth wrapping.

Doumeki took off his gloves and started tucking them in his pockets. "What I wanted to give you wasn't ready so this will have to do." He paused his preparations to take of his coat when he noticed the lord had was still staring dazedly at the package. "Oi! Are you awake?"

Kimihiro blinked. He was still caught somewhere by the fact that the prince had actually come that he hadn't even begun to process the fact that he held a present from Doumeki of all people. "Yes?" And with that stupid comment, he began to unwrap the bundle in his hands.

The wrapping turned out to be a scarf. The fabric was sinfully soft under his fingers and he automatically identified it as fine vicuna (1) from the far south. He was so lost in the feel of it that it took him a moment to look at what it had wrapped.

It was a coat. In a heavier fabric than the scarf, intended to withstand cold winds and meet the demands of any future adventures. And as he held it up, he saw that it had a subtle working of dark grey smoke patterns with small dark blue dragons at the hem and cuffs.

"It's to replace the coat you lost." Doumeki's gaze was intent on the pale lord as he stared speechlessly at the garment in his hands. "And I noticed that you could need a scarf."

Kimihiro found he had to clear his throat. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

Doumeki shrugged and suddenly started taking his coat off again. He shrugged it off his shoulders and handed it to Hikideshi who had been waiting nearby.

Kimihiro's hand reached into his pocket and before he could change his mind he held the small box out to the prince.

Doumeki stared at him for a moment but Kimihiro, embarrassed, averted his gaze slightly. But he stubbornly kept his hand outstretched.

The prince picked up the box and simply held it in the palm of his hand for a moment before lifting off the lid. A pair of cufflinks, silver set with amber, lay on a bed of black velvet.

"You mentioned that you'd lost your favourite pair." Kimihiro started, slightly nervous at the continuing silence. "I know they're not a replacement but-"

The box was clutched in a firm grip. "Thanks." The prince replaced the lid on the box and tucked it into the pocket of his trousers.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"My lord." Hikideshi had been watching the proceedings with his usual solemn expression. "Dinner is still being kept warm."

Kimihiro rounded on the butler, suddenly realizing how it sounded.

He met Kimihiro's horrified glare with an impassive face. "His Highness' place has also been set as you instructed."

The prince shot a sharp glance at Watanuki and then the butler. Slowly a smug smirk crawled across his lips.

Kimihiro debated briefly on his chances of denying the whole thing but quickly came to the conclusion that the prince would ignore all his protests. He was probably already thinking that he was always a welcome guest.

Kimihiro looked down at the scarf and coat he still held in his arms.

He was prepared to let it slide just this once.

xXx

Really, these two are hopeless

1) Vicunas have some of the finest animal hair produced by any animal (rolls eyes) And only I would throw in such details in a Christmas one shot.

And if you must know, Doumeki's first choice of present was a new robe. No doubt he'll find an opportunity to present it at some later date. The prince is a determined man - even though I do fear for his sense of self-preservation sometimes.

And you can just tell that Doumeki has a new favourite pair of cufflinks. Hmm. I can use that...


	4. Beginnings

AN: Another one? Yeah, well these two are pretty persuasive. Besides I thought this was rather interesting and I wasn't going to make you wait for it. Set just before Preparations.

BEGINNINGS

Doumeki leaned against the door jam, one bent arm braced up against the wood frame, his head resting on his fist. The lanterns had been lit hours ago and the soft glow lit the stone path. Further up the slope the skeletal weeping cherry was cast in stark relief by a ring of low lanterns.

"My lord." Riku had slipped into the dark room and now stood behind him in the shadows. A faint reflection on the glass doors was all that was visible.

Doumeki stayed where he was for a long moment. "The carriage is prepared?" He asked finally.

"It's waiting at the gate." The aide fell silent. Doumeki could almost sense the hesitation as he debated on asking the next question.

The prince decided to save him the trouble. "Are the packages I requested ready?"

A faint movement, a shifting of air currents behind him. "The winter garments you requested had arrived." A strange note entered the aide's voice. "The other is not quite ready."

So the Riku thought that the robe was inappropriate.

"Too forward?" He was aware that his actions didn't always match the proper decorum that was expected. It was yet another reason why he had given up the throne. Now when he needed advice on such things he relied on Riku's judgement.

A slight hesitation. "Such gifts are usually given in good season."

Doumeki's mouth quirked. Apparently so.

Still, Doumeki had been looking forward to watching Kimihiro's reaction to the gift.

"What shall I tell Her Majesty when she enquires about your absence?" Riku knew that there was nothing he could do to change the prince's mind and focused on salvaging what he could of the situation.

Doumeki finally turned around. A faint smile curved his shadowed lips. "Tell her that I have another engagement and will not be available for the royal celebrations."

xxx

_To His Royal Highness, Prince Shizuka, Keeper of the Southern Ward,_

_Your presence is required for the Annual New Years Celebration. Your prompt arrival is expected at 9.00. We trust that you know your royal duties and will not disappoint us._

_Her Royal Majesty Akio Bernice Yamoto_

The aide laid the missive on the desk and glanced out the window. The prince had already left and not to attend the New Years Celebration held at the Palace.

Riku pursed his lips and shook his head before he bent his head to the matter at hand. He would have to be careful to phrase the refusal in the most polite of terms possible.

xXx

Lots of threads here. Just a hint of some of the stuff that's going in the future of this universe. And a reminder that all it not fluffy and light :D


	5. Celebrations at Home

AN: These two are just adorable really. And they're so domestic! XD Set about six months after A Day With Watanuki - a lot has happened since then :)

CELEBRATIONS AT HOME

The cake cooled on the bench as Kimi-chan mixed the icing. The brown mixture had lost it lumps several minutes ago but the slight man was nothing if not a perfectionist. He was going to keep mixing until he was satisfied.

Finally he withdrew the spoon and reached for the spatula set precisely down on the bench beside the bowl. He dipped it into the icing and scooped up a good portion in preparation to start icing the cake.

The spatula fell back in the bowl as a warm body pressed up behind him, arms wrapping round his waist. "It looks good." Warm air fanned in his ear.

Kimi-chan tried to concentrate on the task at hand. But it was difficult.

A chin rested on his shoulder as gold eyes peered down interestedly into the bowl. "What flavour is it?"

"Chocolate." The word came out a little higher than usual and the spatula trembled slightly.

The arms around his waist tightened and lips started nibbling at the side of his neck. "My favourite." The words were practically purred into his skin.

The spatula fell once more into the bowl.

But it was quite some time before it was retrieved once more.

xXx

Short but sweet. Mmmm. I want chocolate icing...

...Oops. I forgot to put in some sort of Christmas element...

It was the cake. Yeah, the cake.

And yes, you will see more of these two in the future. I'm working on their circumstances before A Day With Watanuki. (shakes head) that Shi-chan.


	6. For You

AN: Ah. They're both so sweet (but so damn hard to write :) Originally I was going to write about the origin of the marble but my brain short-circuited. So you get this instead.

FOR YOU

The child sat off to one side of the playground. He wasn't in the sand pit like the other children. Instead he had found a patch of dirt and was creating small mounds from the loose soil.

Gold eyes watched every movement he made. The other boy sat next to him on the ground, between the slighter boy and the rest of the children at the playground.

Already at a young age he gave the impression of solidness. Where the first boy was pale and fragile, the second was tanned and had the potential of long limbs and coiled strength.

Looking at the two, a passer-by would have said that they couldn't have been more different. But even so they were never seen apart from one another.

A small breeze picked up, swirling leaves along the ground in its path.

The dirt was abandoned as dark blue eyes followed the tumbling dance of the leaves. One somersaulted from the main stream. As it left the air current that propelled it, organic discard slowed and finally landed on the side of a small mound of soil.

The pale boy reached over and picked it up. For a few moments he examined it quietly as he cradled it in his joined palms. Eventually he held it up to the light, small fingers gently holding its edges as he stared at the fragile parasol.

It had looked dark before. Nearly brown and spotted with ugly smears of black. But in the light it transformed. Veins of red appeared and brown turned into a soft maroon. Black stains became mysterious patterns that formed images of wondrous things.

The boy suddenly turned to his companion and smiled. He held out the leaf for the other boy.

Gold eyes had remained on the boy all this time. They hadn't wavered even when the leaf have revealed its hidden beauty.

But now they moved to the dull leaf that was being held out. Slowly the gold-eyed boy reached out and took it.

The pale boy smiled as his gift was accepted and turned back to mounds he had been constructing.

Gold eyes returned to their former focus, the leaf still cradled in one hand.

xXx

Christmas-like because...(shifty eyes) It's a present from me to you.

More at some point is likely.


	7. Frozen Sanctuary

AN: Let's-be-home-for-Christmas gone wrong. Not very cheerful but it was what popped into my head. I really do feel sorry for these two.

FROZEN SANCTUARY

"It's nearing the end of the year." The voice was weak but audible in the quiet of the cave. Even over the faint howling of the wind outside.

Doumeki said nothing, only pulled the blanket tighter around both of them.

"The flowers will be blooming." A long drawn out sigh. "I wonder if anyone bothered to water my cactus."

Doumeki was surprised into a laugh. "I'm sure Yuuko is looking after it."

There was a faint shifting movement. "The black pork bun probably ate it." A choked laugh. "I can tell I'm ill when I start missing that horrid familiar. Next thing I'll be wishing to be back in my apprenticeship to Yuuko." The weak laughter continued a few moments before descending into a coughing fit.

"Shh." The soldier pressed Watanuki's head against his chest. "You're supposed to be resting." He could feel the fiery warmth of the other man through his clothes.

It worried him. Usually the other man was always cold.

A few ragged breaths. "I'm fine." A burning hand weakly patted his chest.

Doumeki refrained from retorting that it was clearly not the case. Watanuki was highly excitable and he didn't want to set the sorcerer off. He was getting better but the last few days had been truly frightening for the soldier.

Watanuki seemed to pick up the soldier's distress through the arms tightening around him. "A visit to the hot springs."

"What?" Doumeki wondered if the other man was sinking into delirium once again.

"I'll take you to the hot springs." A slip of a smile was audible in the words. "But only if you keep those pervs in the regiment away from me."

Doumeki found a smirk on his lips. "And what about me?"

"..."

Doumeki grinned, feeling better. Watanuki seemed to have tired himself out, however. He was silent for a while. Soon, his breathing evened out and his body relaxed more solidly against Doumeki's own.

For a long time there was only the distant howling of the wind and the closer cycle of Watanuki's slightly laboured breathing.

"Do you think we're ever going to get back?" The man sounded simply tired, only slightly curious as to his companion's answer.

"Yes." Doumeki didn't even pause to consider the question. "I'll make sure of it."

xXx

Got to love that steely Doumeki determination.

These two are having a rough time of it and probably will for a while. I had some rather elaborate plans for these two until Lord Kimihiro and Prince Doumeki took over. Who knows when I'll get to it now...

But if you're interested, I have their meeting written. It's rather light, as all my stuff tends to start out as, but with hints of what's to come.


	8. Reciprocation

AN: And the two stars of my first cute fic. Who would have guessed that I could have written that? Some time has passed since Fallen Leaves but wind spirit! Watanuki hasn't changed at all :D

RECIPROCATION

It had all started with the unusual offering on the temple steps.

Doumeki had retrieved the smooth stone carefully. It was rounded into a perfect oval, the surface worn to polished smoothness by continual wear of the elements.

At first the youth supposed the wind spirit had picked it up from local water source or filched it from a nearby garden. But as he slowly turned it over - a cautious consideration which the spirit would take for appropriate appreciation for the gift - his fingers stilled.

There was a faint image on the back. In a lighter colour than the dark grey of the stone, there was a tiny star. A starfish fossil.

It had come from the sea. And if previous actions were any indication, the spirit had likely gone to retrieve it himself.

The small stone was a solid presence in his hand. It weighed more than the leaves and twigs that crowded the shelves of his room. They had been mostly gifts of opportunity. Objects from nearby surroundings which had been carried only a small distance. But this... the sea-shaped stone suggested a fair bit of effort on the insubstantial wind spirit's behalf.

Doumeki regarded the gift thoughtfully for a few moments before turning and taking it inside to join his collection. No doubt Watanuki would make its purpose clear soon enough.

The swirl of leaves in the courtyard suggested that the wind spirit hadn't departed yet.

It soon became apparent that Watanuki was there to stay.

A soft breeze ruffled his hair as he stepped outside once more. Doumeki turned as it passed and followed the swirled of leaves and grass as it passed.

It was but the first of several reminders through the day. The wind chime moved softly in an isolated breeze as he sat on the porch. Flashes of blue eyes and previously-still branches would sway with an unseen passage. A cat that dared to enter the temple grounds was swept off the fence with a yowl that ended in a loud thump.

Finally as Doumeki swept the temple ground in the afternoon, stray leaves tumbled over to be swept into the path of his broom to be swept up. It continued for half an hour, until the last of the leaves were collected and only the rustle of still-green leaves and movement amongst the grass, betrayed the spirit's lingering presence.

Doumeki wondered why the spirit didn't simply show himself but finally decided that he must have his own reasons. Watanuki would appear eventually to make them clear.

It was when Doumeki turned to back inside for the evening that Watanuki chose to appear.

"Ungrateful!" Great streamers of wind flared through the temple grounds, rattling branches and window panes alike. "I've been waiting all day and you just ignore me!" A swath of loose vegetation sprayed into the air.

Doumeki turned to regard the temple. None of the flying branches had connected with anything that it could cause damage to, but it was only a matter of time. If the wind spirit kept this up, it might actually do some damage.

"And you're still ignoring me!" The wind spirit's attack on the surrounding buildings suddenly ceased, sticks and leaves dropping to the ground, in exchange for a buffet of wind directed at Doumeki. "I went to all that effort to get the perfect (1) gift!" The air swirled, moving as if to attack his clothes, whipping the fabric wildly around his body. "I even researched your stupid human celebrations involving you obsessions with foreign trees!" The wind whipped around faster, a high keening howl.

With all the distractions, it took a while for Doumeki to work out that out. It wasn't that he hadn't heard it - even with the keening wind swirling round him, Watanuki's loud angry cries were remarkably clear - it simply took a few moments to unravel what he was referring to.

Christmas. His family didn't celebrate it and he hadn't taken much notice of today's date.

A few twigs picked up and were flung towards him. All missed. Either deliberately or because Watanuki missed.

"Or maybe you don't think I'm worthy of being included in your human festivities!" Eyes angry slits, Watanuki now vented his frustrations by picking up a number of larger twigs in the circling air and flicking them one by one at the youth. Doumeki absently raised a hand to block a flying twig heading towards his chest. It hit his sleeve and awkwardly fell to the ground.

Watanuki glowered at him as he lowered his arm. "Stupid humans and their traditions!" But despite the anger in his voice, there was a thread of hurt in his eyes. The swirl of wind started to weaken, whipping wildly around them both, spraying randomly in uncoordinated gusts.

Doumeki considered for a moment then stepped through the lessened storm, reaching out for the wind spirit. His skin was cool to the touch, like an evening breeze and the short dark hair was soft under the tips of his fingers. His lips were equally cool but they soon warmed under Doumeki's own.

After a short while Doumeki stepped back, arms falling to his sides. The wind spirit blinked at him, silent for once.

"You can take that with you." Doumeki pointed out helpfully.

"What? Are you trying to insult me?!" The leaves on the ground started to stir but it was a hesitant movement. The wind spirit's anger was blunted by an edge of baffled confusion.

Doumeki shrugged. "Merry Christmas."

Watanuki stared at him in shocked disbelief. Slowly a faint diffusion of red coloured his pale cheeks. There was a silent explosion and a gust of wind erupted as he lost control of his form. Air swirled crazily in the space where he had stood for a moment and then quickly streamed away through the branches of the trees hanging overhead.

Doumeki bent down and picked up a flower clipped by the hasty retreat. He regarded it thoughtfully then turned to survey the spread of leaves and twigs over the once-immaculate shrine grounds.

The thought crossed his mind that he owed a reciprocal gift for them as well.

His lips curved. It suddenly didn't seem like such a bad thing.

xXx

1) I believe 'thick as stone' and 'rock-headed' were prevalent in his thoughts here. But there were also a few romantic references to sea and stars which he would vehemently deny :D

He he he. This Doumeki is a cautious and careful one. He is not so much of a tease as canon Doumeki – at least I first thought so. He seems to have discovered an interesting way to fluster his wind spirit.

And while wind spirit! Watanuki is rather forward with his affections (LOL), he is rather shy to have them finally returned. It's hard to say whether he ever expected them to be but he's a determined little thing. And I'm not at all adverse to letting him get what he want. Doumeki doesn't seem to mind either :D


	9. Holiday Season

AN: And these two were pretty popular actually. I've finally gotten round to writing some more. Doumeki's at the restaurant and enquiring about the seasonal menu...

HOLIDAY SEASON

A hand on his ass stopped Watanuki in his steps.

His mouth twitched and it was hard to tell whether it was a grimace or a smile. To tell the truth Watanuki wasn't certain, either. It had been several weeks since he had gone to the witch and the intervening time had been interesting.

His wish had been granted, it seemed, just in a strange way. The man with yellow eyes _was_ nicer. In his own way.

Gropes had turned into more subtle pats.

Watanuki wasn't sure whether it was an improvement. But the man _was_ socially retarded. No doubt he was doing his best.

"Can I help you?" Watanuki turned round to see the well-built customer was looking fine in a simple black jumper and jeans.

The man's hand slid back to the table, looking as if he had just given the waiter a friendly hail instead of a subtle grope. "I want the Christmas pudding."

Watanuki's professional smile brightened with a bit more warmth. He hadn't thought that the man would have been into the Christmas spirit of things and was glad to be wrong. It was kind of cute.

"Two servings."

The smile quirked. He wasn't surprized. The yellow-eyed man could eat like a horse and regularly did. "It should only take a few minutes." He turned to submit the order but stopped at a strong touch.

Not a grope. A hand round his wrist.

Watanuki stared back with wide eyes.

"And don't forget the ice cream."

Watanuki blinked.

"What flavour do you like?"

Watanuki blinked again. Shouldn't that have been him asking the question?

"Banana." He answered before he could wonder why the man was asking his preferences.

"One serving of banana and vanilla." The man slowly let go of his wrist. "You can join me when you bring it out."

Watanuki broke into a big smile and hurried off to get the order. It was a date. Or at least the yellow-eyed man's equivalent of one. Watanuki practically skipped back to the kitchen in a cloud of sparkles.

It looked like the crate of wine he'd paid the witch was worth it.

xXx

Only in AU, I swear... :) And that's probably why I write it :D These two might end up pretty scary, actually :)


	10. Resolutions

AN: And one teeny drabble. Because it just occurred to me. And it is so New Years :D

RESOLUTIONS

Watanuki lifted the crate with a grunt and settled it roughly into the bottom of the cupboard.

It had taken some hard bargaining and a fair bit of liquor but he's finally gotten what he's been after out of the witch. Though he had to admit the alcohol and the sob story he'd trotted out had helped with the situation.

Yuuko was a sucker for that sort of thing.

Watanuki grinned down at the contents of the crate. Twenty-four bottles of prime-grade maple syrup.

He was all set for his New Year's resolution.

xXx

And that wouldn't have made much sense if you haven't read Frustration. But Blood Price should be an eye opener when it gets posted.

xXx

A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody. Enjoy your holidays!

I'll see you in the year to come :) Actually you'll see me posting again before then - Blood Price next. Unless something else pops up.


	11. Box

AN: I couldn't leave canon!Watanuki out of the fun, could I? The last one to go up.

BOX

There was a knock at the front door.

Watanuki paused in stirring the bubbling pot on the stove. He wasn't expecting anyone and Doumeki wouldn't knock.

Climbing through the window or breaking in was more his style.

The knock repeated.

Watanuki grimaced at the pot then hastily turned down the heat. "Just a minute!" He gave the pot one last glance before abandoning the spoon and moving to the door, wiping his hands (which were already clean) on his apron.

A deadlock disarmed and the door unlocked, Watanuki opened the door.

He blinked, not quite certain what he was seeing was real. He hoped to god it wasn't, even though the slow queasy feeling in his gut told him it was.

It was Doumeki.

And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing...Well Watanuki wasn't too certain what.

It was a box. And not just any box. A box that had been covered with bright wrapping paper that he vaguely remembered seeing in Yuuko's storeroom and a number of ribbons and bows that he distinctly remembered last being in the hands of Mokona, Maru and Moro. He'd wondered at the time what they'd been up to but now he was subject to the result of their handiwork, he wished he didn't.

But the snapping point was Doumeki's contribution to the ensemble. The box was large enough to cover his torso. But the fact that Watanuki could see the archer's bare shoulders and more of the archer's long tanned legs than he had ever wanted to see, suggested that Doumeki had made his usual contribution to the group's effort.

Nothing.

Watanuki did the only thing he could do in the situation. He didn't yell - he was simply too surprised, though he would have suggested it was an effort not to attract the attention of the neighbours. He simply slammed the door shut.

And locked it for good measure.

Watanuki stomped his way back to the kitchen, starting to feel a burning anger building inside him. It usually rose as soon as he set eyes on Doumeki but this time it had been delayed by shock.

Watanuki welcomed the familiar sensation. It was better than working out whether Doumeki had walked to his apartment in nothing but a box that looked disturbingly like a present or whether he had stripped down outside the apartment door. Nor the nagging feeling of what might have been guilt that if it was the former, the other boy would have to walk home the same way.

And there had certainly not even been a split millisecond in which he had been tempted to let him in.

"Stupid Doumeki." Watanuki peered into the pot, and satisfied that nothing had gone disastrously wrong, turned the heat back up. "Who in their right mind wou-GGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The spoon jerked from the pot, sending a spray of melted chocolate across the cabinets.

A long tan arm reached past Watanuki, confirming that yes, he had just seen a (terribly familiar) brightly wrapped box in the pot's smooth reflective side. A long finger extended and wiped up some of the chocolate, leaving a wide brown smear on the cabinet.

"You!" Watanuki was enraged by the defilement of his kitchen. "How the hell did you get in?"

Doumeki put the chocolate-coated finger in his mouth and slowly sucked it clean, pulling his finger out in a slow, smooth, lingering motion. It was suddenly a thousand times more disturbing when he was wearing nothing but a box.

"The window."

The window. He was going to nail it shut. How the hell had he managed it? Despite his antagonism, Watanuki took it for granted that that Doumeki's athleticism surpassed his own (not that he'd ever admit it in words). But climbing up the balconies to reach his flat while wearing nothing but a box - that was downright scary.

And it was all the more disturbing because Watanuki could all too easily envision Doumeki vaulting over the window sill.

His thoughts were thankfully broken by Doumeki's reach for more chocolate.

The archer blinked when Watanuki glared at him. "Do you want some?" He held out the same finger he had sucked clean, now covered in dripping chocolate.

"No I do not WANT SOME!" The last words were practically screamed.

Doumeki looked like he wanted to block his ears but was prevented by the chocolate.

The hesitation did not go unnoticed. "If you want some, have this!" The spoon was thrust into Doumeki's hands. "Just get out of my kitchen!"

Doumeki looked at the spoon, shrugged and left the kitchen.

Watanuki, half-gasping for breath after his outburst, glared at the pot on the stove. He now knew why Yuuko had requested chocolates. He was of half a mind to add more oil to the mix. A lot more.

As it was he turned off the heat and transferred the melted chocolate to another hot plate. He was damned if he was going to make her homemade chocolates (1) after sending THAT to his doorstep!

He tried to take out some of his frustration by washing the dishes in the sink. But inevitably his thoughts circled back to the problem he still had to deal with.

Watanuki's eyes slid towards the doorway before he knew what he was doing. With an exclamation of rage he scrubbed harder at the immaculate bowl that was held in his hands.

Stupid Doumeki! What was the idiot thinking. _Was_ he even thinking?!

Watanuki placed the bowl on the drying rack with a noisy clunk and started on a helpless spoon. The sight of it only reminded him of the one he had given Doumeki and he flung it forcefully into the sink.

"Oi."

Watanuki let out a sound that bore remarkable resemblance to a scream. A disturbingly terrified scream.

When he turned around he found that Doumeki was standing right behind him, still wearing the box and holding a wooden spoon that had now been licked clean.

Doumeki held out the spoon. "Here."

Watanuki batted the wooden utensil out of his hand, ignoring how it left a discoloured patch on his once-immaculate kitchen floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Doumeki ignored the question, staring at the fallen spoon. A hand rose absently to the ties that held the box up.

Watanuki retreated a step. "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He seemed to have gotten stuck at his loudest volume.

Doumeki continued to untie the ribbons that crisscrossed his shoulders. "Taking it off."

"TA-" Watanuki was unable to repeat it. He was left mouth open, his face turning a bright red.

Doumeki ignored the outburst and continued to untie the ribbons. Before Watanuki could do anything the wrapped and ribboned box fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Y-You're not naked." The words were out of Watanuki's mouth before he could stop them.

Doumeki's eyes widened slightly before a before a smirk crawled across his lips. "Do you want me to be?" A hand slid down to his waist, reaching for the top of his boxers.

"AAARRRRGGHHH!" Watanuki's arms rose as if to physically ward himself against the possibility and he jumped back against the sink.

Doumeki's smirk widened as he reached out for the melted chocolate still sitting on the stove. With his long arms he was able to reach it without moving from his position in front of the small kitchen's only exit.

Watanuki judged that he wouldn't make it two steps before Doumeki stopped him.

He was right.

xXx

1) Watanuki seems to have missed the point of the request LOL

Ah, spaz quota reached

And the idea here was the three traditional refusals well-mannered Japanese individuals give before finally accepting a gift (yes, there are three in there :). Doumeki simply took it to a whole new level :D

Er, and I apologise for the use of chocolate again. It seems to be linked to Christmas in my mind. But then again it is canon that Doumeki likes chocolate...or at least he's willing to eat it :D


End file.
